gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
100-Prozent-Checkliste (IV)
Die folgende Checkliste zeigt alles das auf, was man erledigen muss, um die 100-Prozent-Gesamtwertung in Grand Theft Auto IV zu erreichen. Schnellübersicht Hauptmissionen *Grand Theft Auto IV Einleitung „Bild:Icon-roman.png“ - Roman Bellic *It’s your Call *Three’s a Crowd *Bleed Out *Easy Fare *Jamaican Heat *Uncle Vlad *Crime and Punishment *Logging On *Roman’s Sorrow *Hostile Negotiation „Bild:Michelleicon.png“ - Michelle *First Date „Bild:Ljicon.png“ - Little Jacob *Concrete Jungle *Shadow „Bild:Vladicon.png“ - Vlad Glebov *Bull in a China Shop *Hung out to Dry *Clean Getaway *Ivan the not so Terrible „Bild:-icon-faustin.png“ - Mikhail Faustin *Do you have Protection? *Final Destination *No Love Lost *Rigged to Blow „Bild:Icon-dimitri-rascalov.png“ - Dimitri Rascalov *The Master and the Molotov *Russian Revolution „Bild:Icon-brucie.png“ - Brucie Kibbutz *Search and Delete *Easy as can be *Out of the Closet *No. 1 „Bild:Icon-manny.png“ - Manny Escuela *Escuela of the Streets *Street Sweeper *The Puerto Rican Connection „Bild:Icon-elizabeta.png“ - Elizabeta Torres *Luck of the Irish *Blow your Cover *The Snow Storm *Have a Heart „Bild:-playboyicon.png“ - Playboy X *Deconstruction for Beginners *Photo Shoot *The Holland Play „Bild:Icon-dwayne.png“ - Dwayne Forge *Ruff Rider *Undress to Kill „Bild:-gta-iv-unknown.png“ & „Bild:-ulp.png“- United Liberty Paper *Wrong is Right *Portrait of a Killer *Dust off *Paper Trail „Bild:-gta-iv-unknown.png“ & „Bild:Francisicon.png“ - Francis McReary *Call and Collect *Final Interview *Holland Nights *Lure *Blood Brothers „Bild:-icon-derrick.png“ - Derrick McReary *Smackdown *Babysitting *Tunnel of Death „Bild:Icon-gerry.png“ & „Bild:Icon-ransom.png“ - Gerald McReary *Actions Speak Louder Than Words *I need your Clothes, your Boots, and your Motorcycle *I’ll Take Her... :*I'll Take Her (Ransom) *...I'll Take Her *She’s a Keeper *Diamonds are a Girl's best Friend „Bild:Packieicon.png“ - Packie McReary *Harboring a Grudge *Waste Not Want Knots *Three Leaf Clover *Undertaker „Bild:Icon-bernie.png“ - Bernie Crane *Hating the Haters *Union Drive *Buoy’s Ahoi *Bryce’s Infernus „Bild:Icon-ray.png“ - Ray Boccino *A Long Way to Fall *Taking in the Trash *Meltdown *Museum Piece *No Way on the Subway *Weekend at Florian’s *Late Checkout „Bild:Icon-phil.png“ - Phil Bell *Truck Hustle *Catch the Wave *Trespass *To Live and die in Alderney „Bild:Icon-jimmy.png“ - Jimmy Pegorino *Pegorino’s Pride *Payback *Flatline *Pest Control „Bild:Icon-gambetti-1.png“ - Jon Gravelli *Entourage *Dining Out *Liquidize the Assets Finale Missionen *That Special Someone *One Last Thing „Bild:Icon-deal.png“ - Geld *If The Price is Right *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic *A Revenger’s Tragedy „Bild:Icon-revenge.png“ - Rache *A Dish served cold *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic *Out of Commission „25px“ Attentats-Missionen *Derelict Target *Hook, Line, and Sinker *R.U.B. Down *Bailing out for Good *Taken Out *Industrial Action *Dead End *Water Hazard *Migration Control „Bild:Icon-ransom.png“ - Random Characters *Brian Meech (drei Treffen) *Real Badman (ein Treffen) *Mel (ein Treffen) *Ilyena Faustin (ein Treffen) *Hossan Ramzy (ein Treffen) *Sara (zwei Treffen) *Pathos (zwei Treffen) *Marnie Allen (zwei Treffen) *Eddie Low (zwei Treffen) *Gracie Ancelotti (ein Treffen) Little Jacobs Drug Delivery *Zehn Drogenlieferungen Brucie's Exotic Car Imports *Zehn exotische Export-Fahrzeuge besorgen. Brucies Straßenrennen *South Broker *Airport Run *Dukes Boulevard *South Algonquin *Star Junction *Road to Bohan *North Alderney *Elevated *South Alderney Stevies Autoklau-SMS *30 Fahrzeuge besorgen Most Wanted (Polizeicomputer) *Erledige 30 Verbrecher Bürgerwehr *20 Bürgerwehr-Missionen Spezialfähigkeiten der Freunde *Schalte Little Jacobs Waffenlieferung frei (bei ca. 75 %) *Schalte Brucies Hubschrauberflug frei (bei 75 %) *Schalte Packies Autobomben frei (bei 75 %) *Schalte Romans Taxi frei (bei 75 %) *Schalte Dwaynes Hilfe frei (bei 75 %) Aktivitäten mit Freunden Brucie Kibbutz *Bootfahren *Bowling *Trinken *Essen *Hubschrauberflug *Show *Striplokal Dwayne Forge *Bowling *Trinken *Essen *Striplokal Little Jacob *Darts *Trinken *Essen *Poolbillard *Show *Striplokal Patrick McReary *Bowling *Darts *Trinken *Poolbillard *Show *Striplokal Roman Bellic *Bowling *Darts *Trinken *Essen *Poolbillard *Show *Striplokal Sportliche Aktivitäten *Schlage einen Freund/KI-Gegner beim Poolbillard *Schlage einen Freund/KI-Gegner beim Darts *Schlage einen Freund/KI-Gegner beim Bowling *Knacke den Highscore beim QUB3D Sammeln *Finde und vernichte alle 200 fliegende Ratten *Finde und springe alle 50 Monsterstunts Kategorie:Checklisten Kategorie:Lösungen